An apparatus or fleece-making apparatus for making a spun-filament fleece from a synthetic resin continuously-produced filament is known comprising a spinning nozzle system (spinneret), a cooling shaft, a stretching aperture, a diffuser shaft, a fleece delivery conveyor and a device for feeding process air and for drawing outflowing air through the fleece delivery conveyor. The cooling shaft has a shaft wall provided with a plurality of air orifices and process air required for cooling is fed in through the air orifices to provide an air flow. In this apparatus the stretching aperture can be adjustable with regard to its size or can be of a fixed size. The undivided band of continuously-produced filaments is spun out of a single spinning nozzle system or spinneret or staggered groups of spinning nozzles or spinnerets.
The above described fleece-making apparatus are known in practice. They are set up and adjusted for making special products. The product parameters can be influenced with appropriate devices by adjustment of the stretching aperture and by adjustment of the flow of input thermoplastic material and/or process air. They are however not variable with a constant flow rate of thermoplastic material and process air without further effort. Consequently the change to another product is possible only with significant expense or effort. The process air allows no differential cooling of the continuously-produced filaments over the length of the cooling shaft.